Many users log into webpages in order to view personal information. For example, many users log into an online banking portal in order to view personal bank activity or to make transactions. In order to load a webpage with a specific user's information, the website may be required to contact a number of different resources and retrieve the pertinent information regarding that specific customer. This retrieval of information may be time consuming. The retrieval of information may cause the webpage to take a considerable amount of time to load the relevant information. If the webpage takes a considerable amount of time to load, the user may become frustrated.
Many users log into the same webpages at about the same time every day. This may be because many users require, or become accustomed to receiving, specific information at, or about, a specific time every day. This may also be because users get into a habit of viewing specific information at a specific time every day.